Cure
by Katsumi Amaya
Summary: Sequel to Migraines. Naruto goes after Sasuke, desperate to bring him home after Kabuto brainwashed him. He'll travel all of Fire Country as long as it means making Sasuke remember him, and everything they had. SasuNaru.
1. How Do I Know this Ninja's Name?

Sasuke's bangs shifted slightly in the breeze. He looked down from his perch on the cliff at the small, poverty-filled village at the base of the precipice. He grinned humorlessly, clutching the kunai tigher in his fist. His heart beat against his chest, and he could feel the blood pounding in his hears.

"He's an old man, lives a mile into the woods. He's got a scroll that Orochimaru-Sama wants. Collect it and we'll be home by nightfall." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses back up his nose. Sasuke nodded once.

"Understood."

A kunai whizzed past Saskue's ear. It was only thanks to Sasuke's fast reflexes that it wasn't sticking out the back his head.

Sasuke whirled around and threw the kunai in his hand in the direction the first kunai had come, then let loose 2 more from his pouch. They flew through the air, but everything was still. Kabuto leaned back, but Sasuke stayed tensed, half-crouched, his Sharingan spinning in his eyes.

Then suddenly, two pairs of arms wrapped themselves around Kabuto's and Sasuke's necks, pulling them back. Kabuto began to choke and struggled, but Sasuke stayed calm. He jerked forward, flinging the attacker over his head. Sasuke saw a flash of orange, so bright in the noon sun it almost hurt to look at.

Naruto, or rather, Naruto's shadow clone, disappeared in a puff of smoke, as did Kabuto's attacker. The real Naruto was running as fast as he could towards Sasuke, kunai in hand, a cry coming from his lips. The two clashed.

Sasuke clearly had the upper hand. He reacted calmly and smoothly, ducking and evading Naruto's clumsy attacks.

Kabuto hung back, watching with disdain as Naruto and Sasuke fought. He looked up at the sun's position. 10 minutes had been wasted.

"Sasuke, just kill him so we can go!" Kabuto called.

With one blow, Naruto doubled over in pain. Sasuke growled and tackled Naruto to the ground, pinning him.

Naruto coughed hard, and blood ran down his chin from his mouth. "Sasuke, don't do this." He wheezed. Cerulean blue met onyx black, and Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat. Who was this boy? How did he know Sasuke's name?

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked angrily, pulling up Naruto's shoulders only to drop him, letting Naruto's head hit the hard, compact dirt and rock. Naruto winced, but didn't cry out.

"Sasuke, you know who I am." Naruto said softly, biting his lip against the pain throbbing at the back of his skull. A headache was eminent.

Sasuke searched his eyes, then looked him over. Bright orange jumpsuit, whisker marks on his cheeks, spiky blond hair falling his eyes. His bright, sky blue eyes...

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered, eyes widening. Sasuke reeled back, and the Naruto clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke was breathing hard, although the fight hadn't winded him. How did he know this boy's name? He was around his age, maybe a few months younger. He was of Konaha, but Sasuke was from Sound and had never been there before.

But those eyes. Those eyes had registered to him as something important and meaningful. It conjured up feelings of fire and...

Sasuke fisted his shirt over his chest where his heart beat erratically in his chest. Those eyes brought feelings of passion and warmth and love. How could that be? Sasuke had never even _met _this boy!

Kabuto approached him and offered him a hand, but Sasuke ignored it and stood himself. He brushed the dirt off his clothes and started to walk away. "We're wasting time. We need to be at the front gates of the town by nightfall." He said blandly. Kabuto shrugged and followed.

A mile away, the real Naruto leaned against a tree, panting from exhaustion. Seeing Sasuke again had brought back memories, not all of them pleasant. With a sigh, he pushed away from the trunk of the tree and jumped straight up. He landed on a sturdy branch, then pushed off of that, leaping from tree to tree back towards Konaha. There was much planning to do.

A/N: Tah-dah! Exactly one year after the last chapter of Migrains, I present to you, Cure! If you haven't read Migraines yet, please go to my page and do so! This will make a lot more sense, trust me. I love you all, please review!


	2. Even in Dreams, The Ache Stays

((A/N: I am SO sorry for the delay! School has become all-consuming, but I plan on updating a lot more! Thanks for sticking with me!))

Sasuke could feel the ache in his limbs, clearly radiating weariness and the need for rest. However, he bit his lip and continued on after Kabuto, the fast pace he set more than reasonable if the two wanted to get back before their deadline.

With the thick canopy above them, Sasuke couldn't tell the time. The moon was there, but obscured. I light breeze drifted through the forest, raising goosebumps on Sasuke's skin. It was slightly colder up north in Rice Country.

"How are we on time?" Sasuke asked Kabuto quietly, their stealth of importance in case of hidden ears.

Kabuto didn't look back at Sasuke as he said. "I'll check." A second later the spot where Kabuto had been was empty. Sasuke kept walking, waiting patiently for Kabuto's return.

Suddenly, Kabuto reappeared. He faced Sasuke. "It's not two miles, but the moon is low on the horizon. We need to hurry."

Sasuke nodded. He and Kabuto started running through the trees, avoiding each branch and root that attempted to slow them down. Soon, the forest began to look familiar to Sasuke, and he knew that they were close.

A side entrance close to Orochimaru's current lair served as their entry point. As soon as Sasuke and Kabuto were inside the nondescript building, they relaxed and slowed to a walk. Sasuke glanced around fondly at the walls of this place so familiar to him. He had practically grown up in this house.

A few feet down the hall, Sasuke and Kabuto stopped outside Orochimaru's study. "Get the scroll out. Be ready to present it to him." Kabuto hissed. Sasuke nodded and retrieved the scroll from the inside of his belt.

Kabuto knocked twice on the door. "Enter." Came the soft reply.

The two entered the room and took exactly three steps in. Then, they stopped and fell to their knees in respect. "We have brought you what you desire, Orochimaru-Sama." Kabuto said, looking at the wood floor.

Sasuke looked down as well, but he held up the scroll to Orochimaru. Delicate fingers pulled it from his hands, and Sasuke lowered his arms.

There was a moment of silence as Orochimaru opened the scroll. He hissed with displeasure. "Is this a joke to you, Kabuto?" He snarled. He threw the scroll to the ground where it rolled into the corner.

Kabuto glanced up in alarm. "Master, is it not what you-"

"Did I say you could raise your head?" Orochimaru yelled. Kabuto quickly resumed staring at the wood beneath him.

Orochimaru retrieved the scroll. He rolled it out farther and held it in front of Kabuto. "Raise your eyes. Look."

Kabuto obediently raised his head and looked closely at the scroll. Desire to know what the scroll contained burned within Sasuke, but he kept his head down.

"It's blank." Kabuto breathed. You could hear the fear in his voice.

"I'm well aware, Kabuto. Did you not think to check the scroll before fleeing the village?" Orochimaru said it as though it were the most obvious notion. Sasuke's heart hammered. He felt like a fool. Of course they should have checked the scroll! How could they have been so stupid?

Kabuto stuttered for a moment, then lowered his head in defeat. "No, Master. I'm sorry."

"No, you aren't. But you will be. Unless you get me the proper scroll." Orochimaru returned to the other side of his desk. "Go."

Kabuto and Sasuke stood. "Not you, Sasuke." Orochimaru clarified. Eyes narrowed at Sasuke, Kabuto left the room.

"Besides Kabuto being a fool, how did the mission go?" He asked, no actual interest in Sasuke's answer clear in his voice.

Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground. "There was a hiccup at the beginning, while Kabuto and I were planning, but it sorted itself out." Sasuke said vaguely. He remembered the orange-clad ninja and his startling blue eyes, and felt that he didn't want to share his thoughts with Orochimaru. Which was odd, seeing as Sasuke had always been able to confide in his Master. However, this was something Sasuke wanted to keep private.

"Tell me." Orochimaru commanded. Sasuke winced. He couldn't disobey a direct order.

Sasuke took a breath. "There was... a ninja. From Konohagakure, in Fire Country. I don't know what he was doing all the way up in Rice Country, but he attacked me."

Orochimaru scowled. "What did this ninja look like?" He hissed,

"...Orange clothes. Blue eyes and blond hair. His name is...Naruto."

The room was deathly silent. "How did you know his name?" Orochimaru said quietly.

Sasuke's heart pounded. "I... don't know. I had him pinned, and I looked into his eyes and I just remembered it, as though it were from a past dream." He confessed.

Orochimaru's anger could be felt in the air around the two. However, when he ordered Sasuke to raise his head, the boy saw nothing but a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Sasuke." He said. "I don't think he'll come back."

Sasuke nodded, feeling his stomach drop at his Master's words. For some reason, the thought of that Konaha ninja... Naruto... not returning, caused a physical ache inside Sasuke, different from the ache of his muscles. His chest was tight, and he seemed frozen.

"Now go, get some breakfast. And if you see Kabuto, send him back. We have some things to discuss."

Sasuke nodded and left the room, closing the door softly behind him. He turned towards the kitchen, but stopped and went the other way, towards his bedroom.

Once his bedroom door was shut behind him, Sasuke let out an uncharacteristic groan. What was going on here? First, this ninja appears that Sasuke somehow knows, then the scroll they stole from the right man turned out to be wrong... what could possibly be next?

Sasuke shed his clothes and climbed into bed. The ache of his muscles faded as he lay on his old, familiar bed. Sleep claimed him instantly. However, even in dreams, the ache in his chest never ceased.


	3. Past Memories are Revealed in a Kiss

The next morning came far too early for Sasuke. When Kabuto shook him awake, the sun had not yet risen. With hooded eyes, Sasuke stumbled into the shower. A few minutes later found Sasuke at breakfast, picking at his food.

As Kabuto sat down next to him, he spoke. "Master Orochimaru wants us to return the the village in a week. We must make sure that we get the correct scroll. Orochimaru suspects that the old man knew we were trying to steal the scroll, and replaced it with a fake." He said quietly, making sure that none of the other people around them could hear what he was saying. Orochimaru's current base was smack dab in the middle of Sound's City Hall. It had a few spare rooms for travelers, but for those like Kabuto and Sasuke who lived here, the kitchens were open at all hours.

Sasuke nodded. "What do we need to do to prepare for this?" He asked. From across the room he spotted one of the travelers. This man was constantly glancing at him and Kabuto, trying and failing to be discrete.

Kabuto leaned close to Sasuke, lowering his voice even more. Sasuke had to focus on Kabuto's voice to understand what he was saying. "Orochimaru wants to to train this afternoon, one-on-one. He wants us to be ready to fight, in case that Konaha ninja comes back."

Sasuke's heart leaped at the mention of Naruto. Why did that strange orange ninja stir such feelings within him? His heart rate accelerated, his muscles tightened, his focus was lost, and his stomach clenched. However, he never felt nauseous or experienced any feelings of ill-intent. On the contrary, he felt quite... giddy. Happy, almost. His curiosity about this Konaha ninja was starting to peak. Who was this boy to quell such feelings in a total stranger?

Sasuke scanned the kitchen, trying to locate the man who had been eying him. However, he had gone. Sasuke sighed and pushed his plate of food away, having hardly touched it. "I'll be in the weight room." He muttered, not looking Kabuto in the eye. He needed to get his mind off of this blond boy and on to this mission at hand. He and Kabuto would return to that village in a week's time, and this time the town would no doubt be expecting them. They needed to be ready for anything.

-CURE-

It took Naruto only two days, to reach Konaha, but it had been a hard trip. Not only had Naruto set his pace faster than he usually would, but seeing Sasuke had seemed to physically hurt Naruto. On the outside, Sasuke had seemed like the same old Uchiha; straight blue-black hair, dark, bottomless eyes... but he had also been different. His eyes were no longer filled with that smoldering warmth that Naruto always saw when the two were alone. Now, his eyes were cold and calculating when he regarded Naruto, something that had in and of itself had winded him.

However, there was some hope. One tiny spark of hope: Sasuke had remembered Naruto's name. This meant that, somewhere deep down, Sasuke still remembered him. This small shred of hope was all Naruto had to cling to, and cling to it he did. Pushing away the urge to crash at his apartment, Naruto ignored his exhausted state and headed straight for Tsunade's office.

He knocked twice before barging into the well-lite room. "Granny! I'm back!" He shouted, a smile on his face. Tsunade glanced up from her mountain of paperwork and her shoulders sagged with relief at seeing Naruto. She quickly stood and strode across the room to engulf Naruto in a hug. "Naruto!" She cried. "I'm so glad you're safe!" She cried.

Naruto rolled his eyes and patted Tsunade's back. "Someone's been hitting the sake." He muttered with a grin.

Tsunade stood back to look at Naruto, who was trying harder and harder to hide his fatigue. "Naruto... you..." She seemed to regain her senses. "YOU WERE GONE FOR FIVE DAYS!" She suddenly screamed, now furious. "YOU THOUGHT LEAVING A NOTE WOULD MAKE THINGS OKAY?"

The blond boy rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I told you I was going to Sound, didn't I?" He said, trying to smooth the situation over.

Hokage Tsunade glared at him. "That's even worse!" Her voice had lowered somewhat, but she was still loud. "You're lucky I didn't send Kakashi after you! What were you thinking, going after Sasuke like that?"

All at once, Naruto's cool demeanor was gone. He was staring at the ground, sadness and a hint of anger in his eyes. "Sasuke is in this mess because of me. I'll be damned if I'm going to leave him after what Orochimaru..." He closed his eyes and struggled to breath normally. The anguish seemed to shred his heart every time Sasuke's name entered his name. "I will never stop. I will rescue Sasuke, even if causes my own death." At the last word, he looked up and stared Tsunade in the eye.

The woman sighed and collapsed into her chair. She said nothing.

"What do we know about their movements." Naruto asked quietly, half expecting Tsunade to not answer him at all.

To his surprise, Tsunade turned towards him and, defeat in her voice, told him what she knew. "Sasuke and Kabuto are returning to the village in a week. They want that scroll, badly." She rubbed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, resigned to what she knew would happen with or without this information.

Naruto nodded, thoughtful. "I'll stay in Konaha for a day and rest. Then I'll head back to Sound. It'll take me two days, tops. Then I'll rest for another day, and then I'll launch my attack."

Suddenly, without warning, Naruto swayed on his feet. He had to lean against Tsunade's desk to keep himself upright. "Whoa... dizzy..." He murmured, putting a hand on his forehead. He was attempting to make the little white dots stop bursting in front of his eyes.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and let Naruto lean against her. "You're dead on your feet, you stupid punk! Now go home and sleep! I'll send someone for you tomorrow morning." She ordered.

Naruto nodded his thanks and transported to his apartment in a puff of white smoke. As soon as his feet hit the carpeted floor of his bedroom, Naruto collapsed on his bed and was out like a light.

-CURE-

Sasuke had been training the entire week, both alone and one-on-one with Kabuto. He was fast, focused, trained, and ready. As he and Kabuto headed out into the night to return to the village below the precipice, Sasuke was on high alert. He couldn't help feeling like Naruto, that Konaha ninja, was going to return.

He shook off the feeling. If Orochimaru had said that he wasn't going to be seen again, then that was that. Sasuke's stomach dropped once more, leaving him feeling hollow. He had wanted to see Naruto again, find out what it was that drew him to Naruto, made it so that he was on Sasuke' mind at all hours of the day and night. He had had horrible nightmares. He could never fully remember them when he awoke, but the image that stuck with him was Naruto lying in a hospital bed, his golden blond hair strewn over the pillow, and an oxygen tube down his throat. However, Sasuke would wake up and the dream was forgotten.

It was only a few hours later that Sasuke and Kabuto were hidden among the trees, peering out at the village as the moon rose high in the sky. Sasuke's whole body seemed to be humming. He could feel the adrenaline in his veins, keeping his Chakra at maximum level.

Suddenly, there was a snap of a branch behind them. They both whirled around. Sasuke waited for the order to attack.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes in the direction the sound had come from. Suddenly, he straightened. "It's nothing. Let's keep moving." He moved through the trees away from where the noise had come. Sasuke followed, a bit reluctantly. What if that had been Naruto?

Sasuke followed Kabuto until they had reached the edge of the woods, about ten minutes later. A few hand signals from Kabuto were Sasuke's orders. 'Stay here until I give the all-clear. In case of attack, stay and fight. Mission must be completed at all costs.' Sasuke nodded and stayed where he was as Kabuto crept forward, completely silent.

-CURE-

Naruto was on Sasuke's and Kabuto's trail. They had been moving quickly and silently among the trees for quite a while. In the dark, Naruto had to struggle to find his footing among the treacherous roots and low-hanging branches. This territory was alien to him.

It wasn't long until he did make one little mistake; one branch on the ground that he didn't see. He shifted his weight forward and the branch snapped, sounding like a gunshot in the silent darkness.

Naruto cursed himself silently, whirling around in case anyone came charging through the trees towards him. After a moment, he seemed to be in the clear and turned back around, sighing with relief.

Five Kabuto Shadow Clones stood in front of Naruto, all of their arms crossed. Naruto gulped. "Hey Kabuto." He said softly, preparing his Chakra to attack. "Long time no see. How's Sasuke doing?"

One of the clones stepped forward. "Seeing as you're never going to see him again, I suppose I should let you know that he's doing much better without you." And all five clones attacked.

Naruto made clones of his own, and the ten of them fought hard. It wasn't long until all the Kabuto clones were gone, and Naruto stood alone, panting from the work.

However, a few moments later he straightened his back and stepped forward. This might be his only opportunity to see Sasuke, and like hell he was going to pass it up.

He crept forward, sensing out with his Chakra to where he knew Sasuke stood in the darkness, waiting.

-CURE-

After a few minutes of waiting for Kabuto to return, Sasuke began to feel anxious. It was quiet, but he could hear a skirmish going on in the trees. He lowered his head and ignored it. It didn't concern him right now, and he had other things to focus on.

After a while, the noise of the fight stopped. Then, suddenly, Sasuke could feel someone's Chakra mapping out the woods, clearly searching for something. Sasuke hid his Chakra as fast as he could, but it was too late. The Chakra receded, having found what it was looking for: him.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, staring out into the woods with heightened eyesight. It wasn't long until he could see the flash of orange among the trees, clearly the same shade despite the darkness.

Then, Naruto stepped out from among the trees, and Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. It was him, the same golden blond, spiky hair, the same sky-blue eyes, the same six whisker marks on his face. Sasuke suddenly longed to spend the whole night with this boy, just sit with him among the trees and not think of anything else.

"Who are you?" Sasuke had whispered the words before he could stop them. He and Naruto stared each other down.

Naruto stepped forward, not breaking eye-contact. "Sasuke, you know who I am. I know you do." He whispered, a hint of pain in his voice. "I know you remember me."

Sasuke bit his lip. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto" He finally whispered. Saying the name aloud seemed to have a profound effect on him; once again his heart rate accelerated, his body tensed, and he felt so warm and... and comfortable.

Naruto took another step closer. "Do you remember anything else?" He asked softly, hope in his eyes.

It took Sasuke a moment to respond. "It all comes in bits and pieces, Mostly in dreams. I remember... hospitals. And warmth. I remember you." He said softly. He could break his gaze away from Naruto's.

Then Naruto took another step forward, until their bodies were almost touching.

"Why do you make me feel like this. How? I feel like I've known you for my whole life. But the first time I saw you was on the cliff." He whispered, longing to be wrapped in Naruto's arms.

Naruto shook his head. "That wasn't the first time you saw me, Sasuke." His voice was huskier, but no less gentle. "We grew up together. In Konaha. We went to the same Academy, we had the same teacher, we went on the same missions..." He looked at Sasuke with worry in his eyes.

Sasuke turned his head to the side, breaking his gaze. "That can't be true. I grew up in Sound. Orochimaru saved me after my parents were murdered. He gave me a home. That is the life I know." He whispered.

A hand suddenly reached up and took hold of Sasuke's chin. Naruto forced Sasuke's head to turn, forced Sasuke to look him in the eye. Naruto's eyes were so soft, so caring, so full of love. "Please, Sasuke. Please remember."

And then suddenly Naruto's lips were on his, pressing down ever so slightly, and world around them seemed to vanish. There was no mission, there was no Kabuto or Orochimaru, there was no Sound or Konaha or memories, there was just Naruto and Sasuke, together and nothing else.

Sasuke had never felt like this before, but at the same time it stirred up memories of his dream-like past. There was a pink-haired girl, loud and rambunctious. Then, a man with silver hair and a mask covering half his. Their names came to Sasuke slowly: Sakura... and Kakashi. Their images in his mind's eye brought with them feelings of warmth, love, and acceptance. Once last face swam in front of Sasuke's closed eyes. A man with deep creases on his face, long blue-black hair the same color as Sasuke's, only pulled back into a ponytail. He too had the Sharingan eyes. Hatred, betrayal, fury...

He couldn't bare this anymore. Sasuke pulled away from Naruto and looked away. He tried to back up, but after a single step, he found himself pinned between Naruto and a wide tree. Naruto's eyes flickered with understanding. As though he could read Sasuke's thoughts, he asked, "What did you see?"

It took Sasuke a moment answer. "I saw... a girl. Bright pink hair. Her name is... Sakura... and a man in a mask... Kakashi."

Naruto's eyes were blazing. "You remember them. Our team." He said softly. He wanted to shout, he wanted to hug Sasuke tight and never let go, but he knew that he couldn't. Not now.

"I also saw a man." Sasuke swallowed. His voice changed from amazed and curious to low and angry. "Itachi. He... he was." Sasuke struggled to find the connection, but couldn't.

Naruto intervened. "Your brother." He said gently. "He killed your entire clan."

Sasuke shook his head. He inhaled deeply, then exhaled in a rush. "That can't be." He murmured. "I new knew my family- they were murdered a few days after I was born. Orochimaru... he saved me." As he said the last few words, his voice cracked. There was something _wrong _about that sentence. It was as though it were someone elses' story, and he was only listening. It didn't feel like it applied to him. He thought back to City Hall, where Sasuke had grown up with Kabuto, like an older brother to him. But the emotion was detached, as though he were only reading about it, like it wasn't what he had felt for the 16 years that he had been alive.

Suddenly, he pushed Naruto away. "How are you making me feel like this?" He shouted. "Putting all these doubts in my head! Who the hell are you?" He bit his lip, trying to fight back tears. All of a sudden his stable life was crumbling because this boy had suddenly shown up.

Naruto stumbled back. He knew he had only seconds before Kabuto returned, as he had obviously heard Sasuke's voice. "Sasuke, you are my best friend, and you've been tricked. Up until a few months ago, you lived in Konaha, and you were on a team with Kakashi, Sakura and me. Orochimaru kidnapped you by implanting false memories in your subconscious. You are a Uchiha of Konaha." He had no time to hesitate. He stepped forward and planted one last kiss onto Sasuke's lips, full of love. "I love you, Uchiha Sasuke. And you love me, I know it and you know it. Don't forget me. I will never forget about you." Once last piercing gaze from those sky-blue eyes, and Naruto had disappeared.

Sasuke stood there for a moment longer, staring at the space where Naruto had stood. Then he crumpled to the ground, fighting back sobs. He hadn't cried since he was a mere child, but all the things Naruto had said brought tears to his eyes. He didn't know how, but he knew them to be true. Everything Naruto had said had been true. He was from Konaha, he had been on a team with Kakashi and Sakura, and he knew with all his heart that he was in love with Uzumaki Naruto.

Kabuto appeared a moment later, urgency in his eyes. "I got the scroll." He said. "But your yelled woke some people up. We need to go- _now._" He hauled Sasuke to his feet and took off through the trees, no bothering to look back. In the distance, Sasuke could hear voiced. He wiped away his tears and started after Kabuto, desperate not to get caught.

It was a long while before the tears finally stopped. After miles of running and running, they finally slowed to a walk. "What happened back there?" Kabuto hissed. "Everything was going smoothly, and then you start yelling! What the hell did you do that for?"

Sasuke's eyes hardened. He could hear the anger in Kabuto's voice. "That Konaha ninja showed up again. I tried to get him to leave, but he wouldn't. So I yelled and him and fought him off. You're lucky he didn't ruin the entire mission." He was surprised how easy he had just lied to Kabuto, who took it at face value.

"We're lucky that _you _didn't ruin the entire mission, Sasuke!" He said angrily. Sasuke said nothing more, glaring at the back of Kabuto's head. How had he thought of this man as his brother? He was cold, cruel, and would do anything to one-up him in Orochimaru's eyes. Sasuke could already see Kabuto taking all the credit for this mission, conveniently forgetting to mention that Sasuke had stood guard the entire time.

Well, except for when he had been talking to Naruto... which had been pretty much the entire time. Sasuke shook the thought from his head. Even if what Naruto had said was true, that didn't mean that he could just run away. He knew that Orochimaru was ruthless, and would stop at nothing to bring Sasuke back to him.

There was some planning to do. If Sasuke wanted to see Naruto again, he first had to act like he hated him- that he never wanted to see Naruto again. That would lessen Orochimaru and Kabuto's suspicions. Secondly, he would have to find a way to contact Naruto- he lived in Konaha, didn't he? That wasn't too far away. Thirdly, he would have to find time alone. If, and _if _he could find a way to contact Naruto and set up a meeting point, they would have to be free of suspicions and interruptions.

These thoughts whirled though Sasuke's head as the two finished their journey and once again entered City Hall. They copied their behavior exactly as they had one week prior, except now it was Kabuto who was presenting the scroll. Sasuke realized he had forgotten to ask if Kabuto had checked up, but he was sure that he had. After all, there was no way Kabuto would make the same mistake twice.

Orochimaru unrolled the scroll, and hummed his contentedness. "Good job." He said simply, and Sasuke's heart swell. It could count on one hand how many times he had heard those two words from Orochimaru, directed at him. He still wondered what was on the scroll, but as long as Orochimaru was happy, he was as well. Such was the place of a servant.

As Orochimaru put the scroll away, he allowed Kabuto and Sasuke to raise their heads. They did so gratefully. "Kabuto, how did the mission go?" He asked, lounging in his desk chair. His pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light, in contrast with his long, dark hair. It wasn't every day Sasuke was allowed the honor of regarding his master, so when he was allowed to at times like these (when Orochimaru was pleased) he never took his eyes off of his master.

"How did the mission go, Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked, leaning forward in his chair to rest his elbows on his desk.

Kabuto nodded. "I was the one who retrieved the scroll, Master Orochimaru." He said, vanity in his voice. Sasuke struggled not to let his fury show. He knew Kabuto was going to take all the credit for this success!

Orochimaru thought for a moment, then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, what were you doing while Kabuto was completing the mission?" His voice as smooth as silk, but, then again, so was snake skin.

"I was standing guard in the woods, behind the house. I ensured that Kabuto had a clear escape route." He said, trying to clear all the anger from his voice.

Kabuto just had to jump in, trying to steal all the glory. "Sasuke was actually talking to Naruto." He shot, eying Sasuke from across the study. He wanted all the credit, and it took all Sasuke had to keep from attacking him. How dare he betray Sasuke, give away his conversation with Naruto!

Orochimaru's eyes grew cold. Both Kabuto and Sasuke lowered their heads, knowing that they were no longer allowed to view their Master. "Kabuto, did I say you could speak?" He hissed.

"N-no, Master, but Sasuke did-" Kabuto tried to regain his composure, but he was clearly shaken.

Orochimaru was having none of it. "This is the second week in a row you have spoken out of turn! Leave!" He hissed, fury in his voice.

Kabuto said nothing more. Eyes never leaving the ground, he stood and left the study.

There was a long moment of silence. Sasuke kept his eyes on the ground, awaiting Orochimaru's orders. His knees were beginning to hurt, but he didn't dare ask to excuse himself. He knew what was coming.

"What did Naruto tell you?" Orochimaru asked directly. All at once, Sasuke scrambled his mind for an answer. Would Orochimaru know if he lied? Should he only tell him part of the truth? Or would it work if... all at once, Sasuke knew what he had to do.

He rolled his shoulders. "Permission to stand, Master Orochimaru?" He asked. The man hummed lightly, giving his approval. Sasuke arranged his features so that he looked serious and somewhat disgusted. Orochimaru would have to see Sasuke's eyes for this to work.

Sasuke got to his feat, and began to speak. "I heard a commotion going on in the woods as I was standing guard for Kabuto, and then that Konaha ninja appeared." He didn't use Naruto's name, creating the illusion of disconnection. "He kept coming closer and closer, but I didn't want to start a fight and wake up the entire village." Let Orochimaru that the mission was Sasuke's greatest priority. "Then he started..." He faked a sarcastic, bemused laugh. "He started babbling on about how I was from Konaha. Konaha! And he went on saying that we grew up together, and how we were on a team together! I didn't know what do to, but I knew that he was really pissing me off. I lost it, and I started yelling at him to get out of here, before I killed him." He dared looking Orochimaru in the eyes, where he knew his anger and coldness showed. Orochimaru didn't need to know that it was directed at Kabuto, not at Naruto.

Orochimaru and Sasuke stared at each other for a heartbeat before the man murmured, "Lower your head." Sasuke did so. Orochimaru was silent for a moment more before he asked, "How do you feel about this ninja?"

There was no other choice. Sasuke had to lie. "He puts me on guard. I don't know what he wants, and he makes me mad. I wish he would leave me alone." He forced anger into his voice, even though the words he was uttering ripped his heart in two. "I want nothing to do with him. _Nothing_."

Orochimaru nodded. "I believe you, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes widened, but he didn't let his surprise show. "Believe me when I saw that he won't be bothering you any more. I will have him taken care of, personally." He drawled.

It took all of the training and self-control Sasuke had not to fall apart right then and there. "Thank you, Master." He bowed.

"Go." And Sasuke was dismissed.

With each step down the hall, Sasuke could feel himself crumbling. Not only had he lied to his Master, but now Naruto was going to die... all because he had wanted to avoid being punished for talking to the enemy.

As Sasuke fell into bed, he knew he had to do something. He had to find a way to warn Naruto. He closed his eyes, thoughts and ideas whirling though his mind, and finally was able to fall asleep.


	4. Time for a Much Needed Rest

Naruto's trip back to Konaha was a long, reluctant one. He wanted nothing more than to stay in Sound, to find Sasuke, to kill Orochimaru and Kabuto for all that they had done to him and his team. But he was older now, and had learned where to draw the line between bravery and stupidity. He knew that, two on one with Orochimaru and Kabuto, he would never be able to survive.

_'But was if Sasuke was fighting along side me?'_ Naruto thought as he traveled quickly though the dark, moonlit forest. He shook his head, as though to dislodge the thought and send it away. Sasuke was beginning to doubt the lies Orochimaru had fed him, that was for sure, but he wasn't completely convinced yet. Sasuke would need to regain some of his memories first, would need to know what he was fighting for.

Closing his mind to these torturous thoughts, Naruto pressed on, eager to get home and tell Sakura and Kakashi what had occurred. He knew that Sakura would be ecstatic that Sasuke remembered her. The fact that Naruto had kissed him to get him to remember? Naruto knew it was best to leave the part out, for the sake of his and everybody's health.

-Cure-

That night, just like every night these past two weeks, Sasuke dreamed of that one blond that seemed to be invading his mind day and night. He tossed and turned, voices and images spinning in his head like an old home movie; there were large gaps in between crucial moments.

_"Fine. Go crazy. See if I care."_

_"He's gone into cardiac arrest."_

_"Naruto is dying. His chakra has nearly stopped flowing altogether, and this amnesia means that his brain is slowly shutting down."_

_"Of course, Sasuke!" Naruto cocked his head to the side. "Why wouldn't I remember you?"_

_"I see blood." Naruto whispered. "So much blood…it's everywhere. Make the blood go away…"_

_"I'm sorry, kid. But it's hopeless. He can't be saved."_

_"The Kyuubi says...that your Chakra...healed me."_

_"I love you. So much."_

_"I know." He whispered in Naruto's ear. "I love you, too."_

Sasuke awoke and sat straight up, wide awake and tensed. This dream was beginning to fade, but Sasuke shut his eyes tightly and tried to remember... Naruto, collapsing in the street, Naruto laying on a hospital bed, Naruto, who he snuck into the Uchiha Complex and the Kyuubi let Sasuke heal him...

He opened his eyes and climbed out of bed, shaky. A glance out the window told him that the sunrise wasn't too far off. with a sigh, Sasuke dressed and made his way over to the weight room. Training always cleared his head.

When Kabuto awoke at sunrise, he was a bit surprised to see that Sasuke's bed was empty. He got up and looked around, suspicious. A glance down the hall revealed that the door to the weight room was open. Kabuto padded down the hall and peeked inside. Sasuke was there, throwing punches and the punching bag hanging from the ceiling.

As Kabuto headed towards the kitchens for breakfast, he pondered how Orochimaru-Sama planned to end Uzumaki Naruto once and for all. He suspected that the scroll he had retrieved had something to do with it, but Kabuto didn't know for sure; Orochimaru shared his plans with no one.

After a few minutes, Sasuke joined him, freshly showered. "Any word from Orochimaru-Sama?" Sasuke asked casually as he sat down.

Kabuto shook his head. "He's still angry with me. If there's any news, you'll be the first to hear it." There was a note of bitterness in his voice, and he glared at Sasuke slightly. He was clearly angry that Sasuke had gained Orochimaru's favor for the time being. He wasn't used to be second best. Sasuke, however, didn't seem to care at all. Kabuto's eyes narrowed. Something was up here, he just didn't know what.

"What do you plan on doing today, Sasuke?" Kabuto asked, trying to sound interested. He would get to the bottom of this.

Sasuke shrugged. "Resting up. I'm dead on my feet." He yawned suddenly, as if to prove his point. "If you need me, I'll be in the room relaxing." He stood suddenly and left, leaving Kabuto confused and wary.

-Cure-

If Naruto had thought that Tsunade was angry the first time he returned, she was beyond furious today. Naruto had arrived at the crack of dawn, barely able to keep his eyes open. "I talked to Sasuke. I think he believes me. Tell Sakura." Was all he was able to say before he collapsed in the center of her office.

Tsunade slammed her fist on her desk and called in Shizune. "Go get Sakura. Naruto needs to be healed, before he dies." She said, anger clear in her voice. She looked down at Naruto with distaste. "Dumb brat. No common sense at all." She muttered. "I'm starting to think I need to send in the ANBU and be done with this whole thing."

A few moments passed, and Sakura burst in, Shizune trailing behind her. Shizune looked concerned, Sakura looked furious. "You idiot!" she screamed at Naruto's unmoving body on Tsunade's floor. "You think you can pass out without telling me what happened first?" She crossed the room, grasped Naruto's shoulders, lifted him to his feet, and started shaking him with all she was worth. Tsunade and Shizune sweatdropped.

"Uh, Sakura-San, the faster you heal him, the sooner he'll be able to tell you what happened." Shizune suggested. Sakura blew her bangs out of her face and nodded.

Sakura laid Naruto down on the couch in Tsunade's office and gathered Chakra in her palms to heal him. She passed her hands over all this cuts and bruises. He had no internal injuries. After just 10 minutes, she was done. Naruto was breathing calmly, fast asleep. "It'll be awhile before he wakes up. His body is exhausted." Sakura huffed. "I'll sit with him until he wakes up." and she planted herself on the far end of the couch.

Tsunade waved Shizune out and returned to her stop behind the desk. "Has Kakashi been informed of Naruto's return?" She asked Sakura.

Sakura nodded. "I was with Kakashi when Shizune found me. He's aware of my location." She assured.

The Hokage sighed. "I guess we're just gonna have to wait." She murmured.

Sakura nodded. "For now, that's all we can do."


	5. Connections are Made, Plans are Revealed

Sasuke spent the longest time just laying on his bed, eyes wide open, trying to figure out a way to contact Naruto. At the very least, he had to warn Naruto that Orochimaru- Sama had something in store for him, something bad. Sasuke bit his lip and groaned quietly. How had he gotten into this mess? He closed his eyes softly, thoughts still whirling through his mind.

Okay, first. How could he contact Naruto? Sending a scroll was impossible, all mail was monitered by Orochimaru-Sama. If he tried to send a letter to Konaha, he would know exactly what Sasuke was trying to do. Could he go to Konaha hiself? No, definetely not. Even if he could make the six day round trip without being missed, if what Naruto had said was true, he could be immediately identified. He wouldn't be allowed to return, and Orochimaru would figure out where he was eventually.

Sasuke rolled onto his side and stared out the window at the blue sky and the wind shifting through the trees. The sky reminded him of Naruto's eyes. How could he contact Naruto? How could he find time to speak to him again? Sasuke doubted that Naruto would appear during another mission- he would have to be an idiot to think that Orochimaru didn't know about him by now.

A sudden image popped into his head- no a memory. It was of Naruto, not older than 12, sitting on the rail of a small bridge. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, trying to remember. That pink-haired girl (Sakura) was there. Naruto was trying in vain to start a conversation with her. Sasuke could see, as he approached them in his memory, they both turned to him at the same time. "Sasuke- Kun!" Sakura's voice was so kind and hopeful. "Would you like to go get something to eat after training?"

"No." Sasuke remembered saying coldly. He turned to Naruto and said, "Dobe, you ready to get your ass handed to you?"

The flash of anger on Naruto's face was adorable. "You'll be the one tasting dirt, Teme!" Naruto cried, clenching his hands into fists. "Just you wait, I'll beat you and then become Hokage, dattebayo!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's additive of useless words. "Tch, I doubt that."

Before Naruto could say anything more, there was a puff of smoke. Kakashi appeared on one of the bridge's arches. Sasuke found his masked face and silver hair familiar. He felt a kinship with this man. 'He has the Sharinggan, just like I do.'

Sasuke opened his eyes suddenly, and the memory was gone. "Oh, my God." Sasuke whispered, running his hand over his mouth. "This can't be happening."

Shaking just slightly, Sasuke stood and headed towards the kitchen. He needed some water, badly. As he entered the cafeteria, he glanced around and spotted that man again, the one that had been eavesdropping on him and Kabuto ealier. A sudden thought sparked in Sasuke's brain. Water forgotten, Sasuke sat and, after a few minutes, was able to catch the man's eye.

The man, he looked fairly average. In a crowd, he wouldn't stand out much at all. However, Sasuke hoped that the look in his eyes protrated his thoughts. "I have something to say."

The man glanced around suspiciously, before he looked at Sasuke again and nodded, once. Sasuke's felt hope welling up in him. If he really had been kidnapped from Konaha, then of course their Hokage would have sent someone to keep an eye on his, Kabuto's, and Orochimaru's movements. This man must be who they sent.

The man stood and left, walking by Sasuke's table as he did so. He did not look at Sasuke again. Sasuke waited seven minutes, then stood and left himself.

The hallway was empty. "Over here." Someone whispered, and Sasuke followed the sound of the voice. He traveled down the hallway a bit until he came across a guest room. The door was open just a crack. "Right here." The man whispered again, and Sasuke, after glancing around at the still-empty hallway, slipped inside. He shut the door behind him.

"Uchiha Sasuke." The man greeted. "My name is Matte Fuijisake."

Sasuke nodded once. "If you are who I think you are, then you are a Konaha spy." He said, glancing the man up and down. He was dressed casually, but he held himself with poise. Sasuke could tell that he must be a ninja.

The man nodded. "I am. I'm here for precisely this moment. I assume you have spoken to Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sasuke swallowed. He couldn't find his voice, so he nodded. Fujisaki quickly crossed the room and opened up the top drawer on his bedside table. From it, he produced a set of clothes and a headband. A konaha headband. "These are yours, Uchiha-San." He held them out, and Sasuke accepted them with shaking hands.

The Konaha headband lay on top of the clothes. He looked at it closely "This is mine." Sasuke said softly. He just... knew that it was his.

The clothes were simple. It was a black one-piece, with a zipper going up the side. The collar resembled a cone. Sasuke rache dup and touched his neck, remembering what it what had been like to wear this outfit. "I fought someone in this." He said, more to himself than the man. "In an arena. He had red hair, and he controlled sand."

Fujisaki nodded. "Gaara of the Sand." Sasuke glanced up at him alarmed. Fujisaki understood and clarified quickly.

"You have never been to Suna, but Gaara's team traveled to Konaha to fight in the Chunnin Exams."

Sasuke remembered, but it was vague. After a deep breath, Sasuke held the clothes and headband back out for Fujisaki to take. "Return these to Naruto. I cannot be caught when them in my possesion." After a moment of hesitation returned them to his drawer.

Once Fujisaki turned back, Sasuke got down to business. "I need to set up a meeting with Naruto. A long one. We will have much to discuss." He said sternly.

Fugisaki agreed. "I will see what I can do, Uchiha-San. Once I have worked out the details, I will find a way to relay them."

Sasuke nodded. "I must go. If I stay much longer, my absence will be noticed."

"Good luck, Sasuke-San." Fujisaki sounded sincere, and Sasuke greatly appreciated that.

With his hand on the doorknob, Sasuke said, "Thank you. And... Fugisaki?"

"Yes, Sasuke-San?"

"Tell Naruto... that I believe what he said. Everything he said. And that I feel the same." With that, Sasuke slipped out into the hallway and returned to his room.

-Cure-

In Orochimaru's office, Kabuto kneeled before his master.

"You may stand, Kabuto." Orochimaru said softly. Kabuto did so greatfully. Once he was on his feet, he tilted his head from side to side, poping his neck both ways.

Kabuto clasped his hands together behind his back and stood tall. "Something tells me that the scroll Sasuke and I retrieved has something to do with sealing his- and Naruto's- fate, Orochimaru-Sama."

Orochimaru chuckled, leaning back in his chair. "You're sharp, Kabuto. I like that about you." His voice was silky smooth, with a hint of menace laying just below the surface. Kabuto grinned, almost manically.

"But of course you're right, Kabuto." Orochimaru confirmed. "With the jutsus on the scroll you brought to me, I will make sure that Sasuke stays loyal to me."

Kabuto hummed, thoughtful. "I believe Sasuke is already starting to become suspecious. We must keep an eye on him. I suggest we keep him here, under lock and key."

Orochimaru shook his head. "If I suddenly forbid him from leaving, he will grow even more suspicious. No, we must act as though nothing has changed. The memories I implanted into Sasuke's subconcious are solid- it will take a lot to make Sasuke doubt them. And even if he does start to doubt them, for him to be able to remember anything from Konaha will be next to impossible."

Kabuto nodded his head, realizing that his master was right. "So, Orochimaru-Sama," He asked. "What exactly is on that scroll?"

Orochimaru's smile sent shivers down Kabuto's spine. "That, Kabuto," Orochimaru's voice alone sounded like it could kill, "Is for me to know, and for you to find out."


	6. Naruto Wakes Up, Sakura is Lied to

(A/N: There are going to be quite a few references to Migraines in this chapter, so if you have not read the prequel to this story, please go do so now. Things will make a lot more sense.)

When Naruto finally regained consciousness, he took his time opening his eyes. The room he was laying had the lights dimmed, but that didn't help his slight headache. Naruto reached up slowly and rubbed his head. "Still, better than how it used to be." Naruto whispered, his voice hoarse. He could still remember the agony of his past migraines. He could still remember how Sasuke had spirited him away from the hospital that refused to save him. He could still remember Sasuke healing him.

When Sasuke had healed Naruto, he had replaced Kabuto's chakra with his own. If Sasuke had simply removed all of Kabuto's chakra, then Naruto would have died. He clenched his fist. He could still feel Sasuke's Chakra humming through him, alive and vibrant. It reminded Naruto of who Sasuke used to be. "He's still the same Sasuke. I just have to make him remember." Naruto whispered.

With a groan, he sat up. He was in his own, familiar apartment. Thinking back, he could recall passing out in Tsunade's office. "She is going to be so pissed." He whispered. He wanted to smile at the humor he knew was there, but the grin just wouldn't come to his lips. It had been way, way too long since he had last spent real time with Sasuke, and he missed the other boy so much he could feel the ache in his chest. He reached up and gathered the fabric of his shirt that rested over is heart into a fist. "Remember who Sasuke used to be. Don't give up hope. I will get Sasuke back, no matter what." Naruto whispered to the empty room. "That's a promise."

Within him, the Kyuubi stirred. "No one takes what is ours." He whispered, and Naruto couldn't agree more. "I will rip out their hearts and drink their life blood." Okay, that was gross. Naruto shook his head. Even today, Kyuubi's bloodthirsty nature took some getting used to. You'd think after 16 years... oh, well. At least the Kyuubi was willing to lend Naruto his chakra for this cause. Since Naruto had been so possessive of Sasuke, the feeling had slightly transferred over to the Kyuubi. It's a bit hard to share a psyche and not swap emotions sometimes. Naruto was good and blocking out the Kyuubi, but that didn't mean that Naruto could ever forget about him entirely. The Kyuubi always made his presence known, in the back of Naruto's mind.

Naruto yawned suddenly. He could worry about the Kyuubi and his insane bloodthirsty ramblings later. His stomach growled, and Naruto patted it. "Don't worry Mr. Tummy. I'll make some ramen noodles right now!" Naruto, feeling a bit better at the thought of Orochimaru's insides being on the outside, shimmied out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen, trying to decide if he wanted shrimp or beef flavor today. However, when he reached the doorway to his small kitchen, he noticed a certain pink-haired girl sitting on his table, waiting there almost patiently.

At the sight of Naruto, Sakura shrieked and in the blink of eye wrapped her arms around him. "Oh, Naruto!" She cried, close to tears. "I was so worried about you!"

Despite the surprise of seeing Sakura in his apartment, Naruto forced a smile and patted her on the back. "I'm alright, Sakura-chan." He assured her. "Just tired."

Then, suddenly, Sakura's mood flipped faster than the drop of a hat. She pulled away from Naruto and shoved him into a chair. Then, she slammed her fist on his table, nearly cracking it in two. "You think you can come back and then just pass out without telling me what happened? You're so selfish, Naruto!" She yelled angrily.

Naruto scooted his chair back, fearing for his life. "I-I'm sorry, Sakura-Chan." He stuttered. "I had used up nearly all my Chakra. I'm still not up to 100% yet." He tried to explain. To Naruto's relief, Sakura seemed to calm down.

"Oh, you're right." She sighed as she sat down across from him. "You still haven't fully healed. I shouldn't expect so much from you." She leaned back in the chair, regarding Naruto fondly. "I am glad that you're okay." She assured. "I was just worried about Sasuke."

Naruto nodded. "I don't blame you. He's in pretty deep, I'll admit. It's taken a lot to get him to remember us."

At this, Sakura leaned forward, suddenly interested. "How DID you get him to remember us, Naruto?" She asked, inquisitive. Naruto swallowed, suddenly nervous.

"Ah... well... you see, I..." Then, as though timed perfectly, his stomach growled loudly. "Oh, would you look at that! I'm pretty hungry; I had better make myself something to eat. I haven't had anything in a couple days, so..." He stood and busied himself preparing his meal. Sakura watched him as he moved from the pantry to the sink to the stove, clearly confused.

Just Naruto's luck, she opened her mouth once again. "Naruto, what are you not telling me?" Naruto glanced at her, alarmed, and saw her eyes narrowed into slits. He had two choices. One, lie to her face. Two, tell the truth and die a horrible death. He chose the former, as much as he hated lying.

"It wasn't hard, really." Naruto said slowly, trying to come up with something in his mind that made sense. "All I had to do was... er... show him the picture of us." It was surprising how easily Naruto let the lie slip through his lips. He was usually horrible at thinking on the spot.

The Kyuubi stirred. "You're welcome." He whispered. Naruto thanked him profusely.

Sakura cocked an eyebrow. "Really?" She was suspicious, to say the least. Naruto nodded quickly. "I took it with me, just in case. He saw it and was able to remember you and Kakashi like that." He raised his right hand and snapped his fingers, trying to demonstrate how easily Sasuke had been able to remember her and Kakashi. It was another lie, of course. It had taken much prompting from Naruto to help Sasuke remember, kissing aside.

After a moment of tense silence, Sakura seemed to accept Naruto's lie and leaned back in her chair once more. Naruto breathed an internal sigh of relief. There was no way he would ever be able to tell Sakura about him and Sasuke- she would surely take it personally and seriously injure them both. Mostly Naruto. He tried to picture Sakura trying to hurt Sasuke, and couldn't help but chuckle. There was no way Sakura would be able to land a hand on him. Sasuke's power far surpassed Sakura's. She was more of a nurse than a fighter, after all.

Once his ramen was finished cooking, Naruto sat down and slurped it up happily. Even after years and years of living off this stuff, he had yet to burn out on it. It was like, the ultimate food. Quick, easy to make, and even easier to burn off. Intense training was no match for the empty calories ramen contained.

Sakura stood, and Naruto glanced up, noodles still dangling down his chin. "I should report back to Hokage Tsunade. Is there anything important that she needs to know?"

Naruto nodded. He swallowed thickly before speaking. "Tell her that Sasuke is starting to doubt Orochimaru and Kabuto, but he's not ready to come back yet. I just need a few more weeks, and I'll have everything taken care of."

Sakura sighed. "I sure hope you're right, Naruto." With those words, and one last smile, Sakura left Naruto alone.


End file.
